


4 Times Lenore Lost It All, And One Time She Got It All Back

by TheSquiglet



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I'm here to serve, Lenore wanted my attention, This is a complete work, To be honest she wants everyone's attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests, enjoy!





	4 Times Lenore Lost It All, And One Time She Got It All Back

1\. Ever since she was tiny Lenore had always thought she was different than her classmates in every way, and like, not because anything bad happened, it was just she said something and people stared at her for too long a time. She was either treated too rough or too gentle, totes wrongsies! Lenore may have only been five however when she spotted the person in the chair next to her she knew they were going to be best friends. Not because they'd never met because apparently everyone who had met Lenore thought she was mouthy or too bright, but because she had the same colouring book!

 

It was only until she sat down to introduce herself to her that she noticed it was **her** colouring book. She hadn't even asked, that was rude..and she hadn't answered when Lenore stamped her foot in impatience. Lenore without thinking it through snapped grabbing it back pout firmly in place. That was hers and no-one else's. Lenore did not like sharing.

 

“Lenore, Ashley! What is going on here? Give Ashley her colouring book back and Lenore as a punishment for being rude, go sit on a different table for now quietly and I will tell you when you come back”

 

Lenore stuck her tongue out at her new enemy and marched over, so much for having a new bestie. They never paid attention to each other again.

 

 

2\. Lenore had never been one to mince her words. She'd also never been one to broadcast her feelings to the world either although she noticed with every treacherous blush, her body was showing it for her. Whenever she happened to be around Guy in any capacity, she felt like she could fly. Guy was charming, kind, available and swamped Lenore in beautiful words and gifts. Everything Lenore had never had before. Truly he became the love of her life.

 

Which she supposed was why it all of a sudden came crashing down. Lenore had felt rough the night before her wedding well into the actual day. If she ignored it, she'd be fine and very happy with Guy De Vere..until she collapsed falling into his arms placing her in the bed. Lenore lost her fiance, her love and everything in the space of a morning. Mystery illness, happened all the time to hot people like her, she was sure.

 

She...she would just miss Guy...

 

 

 

3\. This wasn't heaven..or hell...it didn't look like anything. Just sorta like where she grew up, ugh, lame! Lenore wasn't stupid, she knew she'd died however the haunted look on her parents faces would stay forever on her face. The woman had never done anything but cause them pain. Even as her parents made their goodbyes, she didn't pass over. Lenore clearly was here to stay. Her parents told her they had no need for a dead but not dead daughter around. Lenore went south. Alone. Heartbroken. A ghost. She knocked on the first house she saw. A man with a moustache opened it with a candle alight..well that was super creepy but she decided to let it slide as he waved his arm as a come in gesture. Alright then, not like she could get killed twice.

 

 

4\. Since living with Edgar Allen Poe, Lenore had learned to accept the weirder things in life. Despite the whole her being a total non boring kick ass ghost thing. Socialising had never been her particular forte despite her whole liking attention thing. A murder mystery to impress her now sort of bestie due to Poe's constant ineptitude of talking in her company formed that at least was in her stylish opinion far fetched...and then the deaths had started. Lenore still dreamt of breathing sometimes, her parents faces coming into clear view and of everyone she had attempted to keep but lose over her life and after life. No she refused to cry. Even if the memories hurt like nothing else. If there was one thing Lenore could do, it was pretend to be someone happier than with what they were given. Even if a boy with a weird accent started to glance at her as if she was some new interesting specimen or one of Edgar's dreary yet still enticing sonnets – so what she'd read them? - and when up in her attic asked countless times if she was alright or did she need a jacket or something forgetting she was completely and utterly gonesies.

 

And now so was he. She'd deserved that she supposed, she was always leaving people behind, even if this one seemed content to say no and follow her all the way through to the end. Maybe Lenore should just stop trying.

 

 

 

 

5\. The noise after talking to a new Anna banana would always shock her to her very core. Herbert - god this really was this the worst name ever, she was only ever calling him H.G - George stood there in all his nerdy glory. Not alive but in real ghostly form, was this the universe repaying her for everything gone wrong? God she was happy. So happy. Her three friends all in the same house being nerdy together, finally nowhere near okay but happier. Yeah Lenore could be lame about this as she turned corporeal to hug him.

 


End file.
